The present invention pertains to paperboard and, more particularly, to methods for producing paperboard.
Paperboard has a variety of uses. For example, paperboard can be used to make packaging for food products. Typically, the fabrication of paperboard packaging requires the use of adhesives. As is known in the art, both hot and cold adhesive systems can be used. The need for adhesives increases the cost of fabricating paperboard. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to fabricate paperboard without the use of added adhesives.